Deema's Relatives
Deema's Relatives! is the 11th episode of Season 5. Characters Present * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Mr. Grouper * Bubble Puppy * Little Fish * Mia * Deema's Mother * Deema's Father * Truman * Tito * Deemy * Olivia * Bellamaria * Ami * Monster Truck * Baby Truck Plot The Bubble Guppies visit Deema's house for a sleepover, but they have to help her deal with her brothers and sisters. Segments and Songs * Pop Song: "Family Tree" * Shop: Deema's Daycare Center * Lunch Joke: Family Broccoli (A parody of Broccoli.) * Storybook: "Adventures in Trucksitting" * Dance Song: "Relative Dance" * Field Trip: Deema's House * Important Characters: Deema Story * Molly: "Hi! It's me, Molly! And it's time for..." * Gil: (offscreen)'' "Once upon a time..." (''Molly swims up to Gil who was reading a book to Mia) " There was a sailor who was far out in the ocean." * Mia: "Ooh." * Molly: "What's Gil doing?" (is quiet for a moment) "Yep, he's reading a storybook to my baby sister, Mia." * Mia: (giggles) * Molly: "It's time for..." * Gil: (his stomach growls) "I'm hungry." (heads to a cupboard that's a half more taller than him) * Molly: "It's time for...!" * Gil: "A snack break." (opens the top cupboard to see that it's full of green grapes) "Uh oh." (the grapes crash and buried Gil in the process. He soon pops his head out) "I'm okay."'' (''Mia laughs.) * Molly: (laughs) "It's time for 'Bubble Guppies!'" (After the theme song, the Little Fishes swim up) * Little Fishes: "'Deema's Relatives!'". (leave as Molly and Gil swim by) * Molly: "Hello!" * Gil: "Hi!" * Molly: "Come with us." (they take their leave) (The two keep swimming until they come across Deema's house where Deema was heading outside.) * Molly: "Hey Deema." * Gil: "Hi Deema." * Deema: "Hi, Guys." * Gil: "Looks like you're ready to go." * Deema: "Yes I am." * Deema's Mother: (sticks her head out of the door) "Deema, you forgot your lunchbox!" * Deema: (realizes) "Oh, yeah." (swims back inside as Molly and Gil follow her) "I'll be right back." (heads off) * Molly: "It must be nice to have a family by your side." (to the viewers) "They look after you." * Gil: "Yeah." (a ball then hits Gil's head) Ow! (rubs his head as a guppy with yellow wavy hair comes up to them) * Molly: "Hello." * Bellamaria: "Hello. (takes the ball) "Sorry, Mr., I wid nat see yu." (Deema comes to see what's going on) * Gil: "It's fine." (Bellamaria leaves with the ball) "Hey, Deema, who was she?" * Deema: "That was Bellamaria, she's my sister..." (ponders) "There's also Truman, Tito, Deemy, Olivia, and Ami." * Molly: (she and Gil were surprised) "Wow, that's alot of brothers and sisters." * Deema: "Yup, it's hard work." (heads out the door) "But you'll get used to it." * Gil: "We better go." (he and Molly left Deema's house) "Hey, wait up!" * Molly: (to the viewers) "Come on." (Meanwhile, at school, the guppies say hello to the viewers as they sit down in their spots, and Bubble Puppy greets them with a friendly bark. Then, Mr. Grouper swims into the classroom) * Goby, Oona, and Nonny: "Good morning, Mr. Grouper." * Mr. Grouper: "Well, good morning, everyone!" * Molly: (swims in with Gil and Deema) "Hey, everyone." (sits in her spot) "We were just at Deema's house." * Goby: "Really?" * Deema: (she and Gil sat in their spots) "Yup, I just needed to get my lunchbox." * Mr. Grouper: "Oh, that's nice." * Deema: "And one of my sisters hit Gil with a ball." * Oona: (the class was surprised) "Woah." (thinks for a second) " Umm, how many kids are there in your family?" * Gil: "I think she said about...um...six?" * Deema: "Yup." (the class was speechless) * Mr. Grouper: "Wow, that's alot of siblings." * Goby: (puzzled) "Siblings?" * Nonny: "Siblings are the members of children in your family." * Mr. Grouper: "That's right, Nonny. Let's think about siblings." (background turns blue) "Sometimes having kids can lead to responsibility, which is why you can start out with...?" (waits for an answer) * Goby: "One." * Mr. Grouper: "Yup, only one child will do the trick. And if more kids start to come from your parents, that means you have more...?" (waits again) * Molly: "Children." * Mr. Grouper: "Right. Those children are also your siblings, which expands the family...?" (waits one more time) * Gil: "Tree!" * Mr. Grouper: "Yes, You're family tree!" * Deema: "My siblings and I are a part of a family." ~(Pop Song: Family Tree)~ (After the song, Deema swims by) * Deema: "If you need a baby for your own, then come with me!" (swims over to a counter) * Molly: (swims over to the counter) "Hello. I'm here to pick up my baby sister, Mia." * Deema: "Well, you've certainly come to the right place!" (The classroom transforms into a daycare lounge) * Deema: "Welcome to Deema's Daycare Center, where babies can have fun. What does your sister look like?" * Molly: "She has pink hair and brown skin like me." * Deema: "Hmm...Let me check." (looks at her clipboard) "Hmm...Mia, Mia, Mia. Oh, here we go. She's just right down this way." (she leads Molly to a section of doors) "Here we are." * Molly: (confused) "Um, which one?" * Deema: "Hmm..." (to the viewers) "I need your help. One of these doors has a picture of a baby on it. which one of these doors has the baby picture on it? This one, this one, or this one?" (waits for an answer) * Little Fish: "This one." * Deema: "Yep, this is the room." (She opens up the door and finds lots of babies all over the room) * Molly: "Wow, that's alot of babies." (looks around) "But, where's Mia?" * Deema: "Uhhh..." (to the viewers) "I need your help again. Mia has pink hair and brown skin like Molly, which one of these babies has pink hair and brown skin?" (waits one more time) * Little Fish: "That one." * Deema: "Right, that one!" (picks up Mia and gives her to Molly) "Here you go!" * Molly: (takes Mia) "Thanks." (to Mia) "Hi, Mia." * Mia: (giggles) * Deema: "You're welcome." (to the viewers) "And thank you for you're help." (Molly leaves with Mia) * Mr. Grouper: (swims in) "Excuse me, what time is it?" * Deema: "It's time for lunch!" (Goby, Oona, and Nonny sing the Lunchtime song. As they sat down on the lunch table, a bubble appears and pops to see the three sitting down on a couch. A living room makes up their background.) * Goby: "Hey, Oona. what did you get for lunch?" * Oona: "I got a sandwich and tamed broccoli. What did you get, Goby?" * Goby: "Yum. I got a pizza with broccoli toppings. What did you get, Nonny?" * Nonny:'' "I got soup with...Family Broccoli?" (Goby and Oona laugh as the background changes to the ocean scene.) * Little Fish #1: (''laugh) "Family Broccoli?!" * Little Fish #2: "That's silly!" * Molly: (giggles) "Lots of families have children, and their parents take care of them." * Gil: (swims up) "Hey, Molly." * Molly: "Hi, Gil. What are you doing?" * Gil: "I've been working on a family of puppies." (he and Molly swim over to a cardboard corral with tons of puppies inside) "They don't have homes yet, but I thought I can make them become a family." * Molly: "Uh, Gil? That fence is made out of cardboard. I think you need to use wood." * Gil: "Don't worry, Molly. Everything's under control." (Bubble Puppy comes up and knocks into a section, causing it to fall down, Gil realizes) "Uh oh." (the puppies swam off, trampling Gil, screaming in the process) ''"I'm okay." (Molly laughs as Goby comes by) * Goby: "Hey, you guys! We're making a surprise tree!" * Molly: (''to the viewers) "Come on!" More coming soon. Trivia * This is the first episode to have Deema's parents, and her siblings, in the series. * The second apperance of the Monster Truck since Humunga-Truck!. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes That Have Deema As The Main Character